An Amour Story
by AmourshipperForLife
Summary: Ash's adventure though all the region that he's already been through. AshXSerena Amourshipping


Chapter 1: The Battle

Ash:18

Serena:17

Clemont:17

Bonnie:7

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys, this is my first story that I have ever written, go easy on me. This story is going to be an amourshipping story, so if you don't like it just leave. This story is about Ash going to conquer all the other leagues after leaving the Kalos Region. It is also going to be a lemon fanfic so only read if you think that you're old enough. I will be doing all the league except the Orange Island because I never watched that series. I not going to include the other main characters because Ash has already traveled with them.**

 **I do not own Pokemon, because if I did, Amourshipping would be canon**

 **Now lets get this started**

Ash's POV

It's a sunny day in the Kalos Region, we're in the middle of the a heated battle between Ash Ketchum, and Sawyer from Hoenn. This is the final round of the Kalos League to determine the victor of the Kalos League.

"Go Greninja", Ash says in a determined tone. "I choose you, Sceptile", says Sawyer. " Now Sceptile, Mega Evolve", Sawyer says, "Greninja use Water Shuriken", Ash says. Ash knew he was at a type disadvantage and needed to end this battle soon.

"Ok, Sceptile dodge", Sawyer say, "Ok Greninja, lets connect our hearts and fuse", Ash yelled in excitement. "WHAT!", the audience yelled in confusion. And with a blue light Greninja transformed into Ash-Greninja with a large whirlpool around him. "Now Greninja, attack with cut", Ash yelled. Now with one thrust Greninja speed off so fast that neither Sceptile nor Sawyer saw. And with cut Sceptile was thrown back a great distance.

"Are you ok Sceptile, ok now launch a Leaf Storm and follow that up with Leaf Blade", Sawyer says. Sceptile launched a Leaf Storm and jumps inside of it with Leaf Blade activated. "Ok Greninja, block it with cut", yelled Ash. "Greninja gets behind Sceptile use Hydro Pump", Ash told Greninja in his mind. And with that Sceptile was thrown onto the ground with swirls in his eyes. Sceptile is unable to battle, and the winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town", says the Referee. Everyone in the crowd was cheering for Ash, as the new victor of the Kalos League.

News reporter and fans came to Ash to talk and congratulate him with his win. The owner of the Kalos League came out with a trophy. He led Ash to the stage to present him with trophy and for Ash to give a speech. "Now Ash please come and give us a speech", he said. "Ok, well I'd like to Sawyer, for the awesome battle, and thank my mom for all the motivation", "This could not have been possible without my awesome friends and my amazing pokemon". While Ash was giving his speech he was looking for Serena. He eventually found her and just looked at her.

Flashback

While on his journey though Kalos, Ash started getting feeling for Serena but never told her. He meant to tell her outside when she had lose the final battle against the Kalos Queen, but was distracted by her question to go train with the former Kalos Queen, and ended up not telling her anything.

End of Flashback

Serena's POV

While Ash was staring at Serena, she was also staring at him but she did something that she has been dreaming of doing since she went on a kind of date. She mouthed I..love..you.

Flashback

It was back during Professor Oak's Summer Camp, she got lost and hurt in the forest when out of nowhere a boy named Ash Ketchum came and found her and helped her out of the forest. Ever since that day she started developing feeling for him until one day she was forced to go back to Kalos. But one day she saw on the tv the same boy she meet at camp but older now. She eventually got her first pokemon and caught up him and joined his journey

She went on a sort of date with Ash and her feelings started coming out, but she tried her best to make sure he didn't find out, yet. She was going to tell him about her feelings until Palermo, the former Kalos Queen offered to train her to be next queen. She was caught up with the offer that she forgot to tell him. She ended up not accepted the offer to finish her journey with Ash. And now we are here.

End of Flashback

Ash's POV

Ash couldn't believe what he just saw, did Serena just say I love you. All he wanted to do is finish his speech and talk with her. " And that is why I would like to thank everyone for the support". "Thank you". He walked down the stage and everyone cheered with excitement. The tournament owner led Ash to the after party which was for the champ of the league.

Ash was very disappointed that he couldn't find Serena for 2 hours until he found her hanging out with Clemont, and Bonnie. He walks up to his friends and says "Hey guys, mind if a borrow Serena for a while", Clemont and Bonnie says "Sure but first we want to say congrats on winning the Kalos league". "Thanks guys", Ash says in a cheerful tone.

Both POVs

Serena stands up from the table and goes with Ash. "So Ash what did you wan-", Serena was cut off by a very deep kiss on the lips by the boy of her dream, "I'm sorry but just had to do that", Ash says breathing heavily. "It's ok, I've been meaning to tell you something anyway", Serena says. "Sure, why don't we go to my hotel room to have a some more privacy", says Ash. Serena agrees and both go to the hotel room to talk.

End of Chapter 1

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me anyway that I can make this story better. I could be making the chapter longer or shorter. Once I know how I am to progress with the story, I'll update frequently. And sorry for any mistakes in the story, I'm using a laptop with a kind of weird keyboard. Ask any question you would like to be answered. Until next time.**


End file.
